


Midlifecrisis

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Schmerz, Sehnsucht, Sinnkrise, Trauer, Zweifel, friends to lover, happy end, nachdenken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Boerne beschäftigt sich am Abend vor seinem 50sten Geburtstag intensiv damit, sein Leben, seine Ziele und seine Erwartungen zu hinterfragen. Thiel ist an diesem geistigen Zustand nicht ganz unschuldig, dass weiß auch Alberich nur zu gut....Vielleicht geht es dem anderen ja ähnlich?!





	1. Chapter 1

Geht es im Leben wirklich immer nur um Anerkennung, Ruhm, Aufmerksamkeit und ein erfülltes Berufsleben? Sind Dinge wie Freundschaft, Gefühle und Liebe wirklich nur Nebensächlichkeiten, die durch die zuerst genannten Faktoren kompensiert werden? Kann einen das auf Dauer Glücklich machen, zufrieden stellen, ja gar erfüllen?

Diese und diverse weitere Fragen, musste sich Boerne in den letzten Monaten immer und immer wieder stellen und bis heute war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er sich nicht darum Gedanken machte.  
Antworten darauf, hatte er bisher aber nie gefunden, zumindest waren diese alles andere als zufriedenstellend.  
Hatte das Eine doch irgendwie auch mit dem Anderen zu tun.

Anerkennung, nun diese musste er sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr sonderlich erkämpfen, denn durch seine Raffinesse und seinem akribischen Verständnis, seinen Job perfekt zu beherrschen, würde er ohnehin in die Geschichte eingehen.  
Boerne war eben nun mal Perfektionist und das zählte bekanntlich zu seinen größten Stärken, gleichzeitig wiederum aber auch zu einer seiner größten Schwächen.

Er seufzte, denn der Professor spürte deutlich, dass ihn sein wirres Gedankenkarussell in eine noch größere Sinnkrise stürzte.

Müde nahm er seine Brille aus dem Gesicht, fuhr sich mit den flachen Händen über die geröteten, inzwischen kleiner gewordenen Augen und seufzte augenblicklich tief.

Wann hatte er eigentlich damit angefangen, sich über das Leben und dessen Tücken und Freuden Gedanken zu machen? Boerne war nicht der Typ, der vor Negativität nur so strotzte, doch so allmählich konnte er sich nicht mehr dagegen währen.  
Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er kam immer wieder auf den selben Trichter.

Der Professor befand sich in einem gigantischen Kreisverkehr, doch jedes Mal wenn er den Blinker setzte, hatte er keine Ahnung ob die Ausfahrt nun die Richtige war. So geschah es eben, dass er immer und immer wieder weiter im Kreis fuhr, sich alles um ihn herum weiterdrehte und er sich fühlte, als wäre er in einer befremdlichen Dimension gefangen, die ihn einfach nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

Boerne riskierte einen Blick auf die Uhr. Inzwischen war es 23:59 Uhr, weshalb er sich sein Weinglas ein erneutes Mal füllte und nur darauf wartete, dass der neue Tag anbrach.

War es wirklich die Richtige Entscheidung gewesen, den Kreisverkehr überhaupt befahren zu haben? Hätte er nicht doch besser eine, der vorherigen Alternativen nehmen sollen, welche sich ihm geradezu angeboten hatten? Wäre er dann glücklicher? Zufriedener? Konnte man überhaupt wenden, auf der Straße, auf welcher er sich nun befand?  
Ohne sich umgesehen haben zu müssen, wusste er, dass es keinen Parkplatz, keinen Feldweg und keine diverse andere Wendemöglichkeit gegeben hatte.  
Vielleicht hätte er auf der Stelle stehen bleiben können, sachte vor und zurück fahren und versuchen, den Wagen doch noch umzulenken, doch diese Möglichkeit wollte und konnte er einfach nicht in Betracht ziehen, war er doch derjenige, der immer zu sagen pflegte:  
**„****Ich.mache.niemals.einen.Fehler!"**

Boerne fühlte sich unwohl, denn auf der Stelle zu treten, war noch nie eine Option gewesen. Wieso also, passierte das nun alles und er konnte sich nicht mal dagegen währen? Hatte er einfach nur den Moment verpasst? Wäre es vielleicht sinnvoller gewesen, wirklich nicht in diesen vermaledeiten Kreisel zu fahren?

Ein Klingeln riss ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch Herr Professor!"

Boernes Blick fiel auf den unteren Rand des Bildschirms an seinem Laptop. Inzwischen war es 00:03 Uhr, was zugleich bedeutete, dass er nun tatsächlich 50 Jahre alt war.  
Seufzend tippte er den Satz auf der Tastatur zu ende, schloss das Programm und seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

„Herr Professor?"

Ach richtig, er war ja eigentlich am Telefon, das war ihm schon wieder entfallen.

  
„Vielen Dank Alberich. Hat Sie der Sandmann vergessen oder warum sind Sie um diese unsägliche Uhrzeit noch auf?"  
Ein müdes Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als Frau Haller ihm mitteilte, dass sie nur seinetwegen so lange wach geblieben war.„Sie müssen mich wirklich vermissen, Fräulein Naseweis."

  
Boerne hatte keine Ahnung ob er das gerade nur gedacht hatte oder ob es ihm tatsächlich über die Lippen gekommen war.

  
„Sie klingen aber nicht gerade so, als würden Sie sich auf Ihren Ehrentag freuen."  
Haller hatte die Situation erkannt, weshalb die Mundwinkel des Pathologen tatsächlich einmal kurz zuckten.

  
„Sie haben mich ertappt. Auch wenn ich mich über ihre Gratulation freue, möchte ich Ihnen dringlichst raten, sich nun in Morpheus Arme zu begeben. Gewiss erwartet Sie ein anstrengender Tag in der Rechtsmedizin."  
Wieder spürte er diesen grässlichen Schmerz in seiner Brust.  
Der Kreisverkehr, die Ausfahrt, keine andere Möglichkeit.

  
„Sie werden vermisst, Chef."  
Alberich klang plötzlich ganz anders, als zu Beginn des Gespräches. Schwang da etwas Wehmut in ihrer Stimme mit oder hoffte Boerne nur, dass ihn seine kleine Zwergen-Assistentin tatsächlich ein wenig vermisste?

  
„Nun werden Sie mir bloß nicht sentimental. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie bestens geeignet sind, mein, nun ja, nennen wir es _Lebenswerk_ weiter zu führen. Immerhin haben Sie vom Besten gelernt, nech?"  
„Ich bin aber nicht Sie, Chef!"  
Boerne rang sich nun doch ein Lächeln ab.

Es war aber schließlich auch zu verrückt, denn obwohl er Münster schon vor über einem dreiviertel Jahr den Rücken gekehrt hatte, nannte ihn Alberich immer noch Chef und gegen jede Annahme, hatten sie beinahe täglichen Kontakt. Anfangs erfüllte es Boerne mit Selbstgefälligkeit, dass Alberich permanent anrief und um seine kompetente Meinung zu fragen, doch im Laufe der Zeit war dieses Gefühl verschwunden. Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht auf ihn angewiesen war, denn wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war sie nicht weniger gut in ihrem Beruf, als er es gewesen war und heute noch ist.   
Naja, zumindest kam sie annähernd an seine Genialität heran, wenn sie auch etwas länger dafür benötigte.

  
Eines abends dann, hatte Boerne sich dazu durchgedrungen Alberich mitzuteilen, dass sie ihn nicht weiter um seine Meinung fragen brauchte, wenn sie es doch ohnehin auch alleine würde bewerkstelligen können. Haller war zwar im ersten Augenblick verdutzt gewesen, doch sie beharrte trotzdem darauf, dass ihr seine Meinung eben extrem wichtig war.

  
Nach diesem Telefonat hatte er sich dann richtig miserabel gefühlt, denn im Grunde war sie die Einzige, die ihm über den Münsteraner- Alltag unterrichtete, wenn er selbst doch schon lange nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte, sondern einen Neuanfang im Schwarzwald gestartet hatte.

  
Ohne Zweifel wussten seine Kollegen dort seine Kompetenz zu würdigen und wenn er es sich genauer überlegte, war die Entscheidung ja auch ganz einfach von der Hand zu weisen gewesen, denn diese hatten ihn ja regelrecht abgeworben.  
Boerne war dort angekommen, fühlte sich gemocht und wertgeschätzt. Seine Kollegen im Institut wirkten wissbegierig und saugten, vom ersten Augenblick an, sein Fachwissen nur so auf. Schnell hatte er sich deswegen eingelebt und irgendwie fühlte er sich auch gewollt, selbst von den hiesigen Polizeibeamten. Diese beschwerten sich nicht am laufenden Bande, wenn Boerne mal den ein oder anderen Einwand brachte. Nein, diese Kollegen, ja die Polizei, vor allem der Hauptkommissar dort, sah ihn als vollwertigen Kollegen und sie suchten sogar regelrecht den Kontakt, wenn es um spezifischere Fallbesprechungen ging, in denen sie einfach nicht weiterkamen.

Warum Boerne trotzdem noch immer Münster hinterher trauerte, dass war ihm lange nicht Bewusst gewesen.

„Thiel vermisst Sie auch, Chef."  
Schwer atmete der Gerichtsmediziner auf. Thiel, den Namen hätte Alberich nun wirklich nicht schon wieder erwähnen müssen.

„Herr Professor?"

Thiel war doch vermutlich der einzige Grund, warum Boerne überhaupt in dieses Karussell, nein, in diesen Kreisverkehr gelangt war. Vielleicht hatte der Hauptkommissar das auch niemals beabsichtigt gehabt, doch dieser hatte ihn förmlich dazu gedrängt, genau diese Ausfahrt zu nehmen.

„Midlifecrisis?", fragte Alberich belustigt in den Hörer und genau da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Midlifecrisis!"

von wegen...

Eigentlich hatte der Professor nie damit gerechnet, dass es ihn jemals treffen könnte, doch jetzt wo Alberich das so unverblümt in den nicht vorhandenen Raum geworfen hatte, erschien ihm mit einem Mal alles so logisch.

„Ich merke schon, dass Sie nicht wirklich in bester Laune sind, noch ein Pläuschchen mit mir zu halten, aber denken Sie daran, dass wir Sie heute Abend erwarten, ja?"

********

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch KF!"  
Boerne nippte einmal an seinem Weinglas, schluckte den winzigen Schluck hinunter und leerte im Anschluss den Wein dann doch in einem kräftigen Zug.

  
Heute würde er also wirklich zum ersten Mal wieder nach Münster fahren.  
Seitdem er dort gegangen war, hatte er es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, seine Leute, Thiel und Co zu besuchen.  
Natürlich hatte er Sehnsucht, die hatte er vom ersten Tag an gehabt, aber Thiel nochmal sehen zu müssen, dass hatte er bis jetzt nicht gekonnt.

Boerne fasste für sich einen Entschluss, als er in die Küche ging.

Heute würde er es Thiel sagen, ganz sicher. Was hatte er auch zu verlieren? Thiel würde vermutlich denken, dass Boerne in der Euphorie seines Geburtstags übertrieb und Boerne würde zwei Tage später wieder im Schwarzwald sein, seinen verpassten Chancen nachtrauern und sich wieder seiner „Sinnkrise“ widmen.

Das war der Plan.

Wenn auch nicht zufrieden, stellte er sein Glas ins Spülbecken und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bett.  
Das er nicht viel Schlaf abbekommen würde, dass wusste er ja eh schon.

*****   
  
  


Und wenn es doch eine winzige Einbuchtung auf der Straße gab und er seinen Wagen somit wenden konnte? Konnte Thiel vielleicht der rettende Pannendienst sein?

Seufzend schloss Boerne die Augen.  
Während der Autofahrt hatte er mit Sicherheit noch genügend Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tja, da hat es mich jetzt halt doch noch unter den Nägeln gejuckt.
> 
> Hier kommt unerwarteter Weise noch ein zweites Kapitel. 🙈😌

„Wieso sind’n Sie eigentlich gegangen?“

Schwermütig stieß Boerne einen Seufzer aus und blickte zu seinem Nachbarn. 

Thiel war ihm wider Erwartens beinahe in die Arme gefallen, als er unangekündigt im Präsidium aufgekreuzt war. Gemeinsam hatten Boerne, Thiel, Nadeshda, die Klemm und Alberich seinen Lieblings-Italiener aufgesucht und dort einige nette Stunden verbracht. Boerne hatte sogar den Eindruck gehabt, dass Thiel sich noch mehr gefreut hatte als Alberich. Ob dem aber so war? 

„Wieso?“, wiederholte er emotionslos und griff nach der Bierflasche um irgendwo Halt zu finden. Diesen hatte er jetzt bitter nötig.

Zuhause, wenn er den Schwarzwald als solches überhaupt betiteln konnte, aber auch auf der Fahrt nach Münster hatte er sich unzählige Variationen überlegt, um Thiel endlich reinen Wein einzuschenken. 

War er sonst so wortgewandt, fiel ihm jetzt so überhaupt nichts plausibles mehr ein.

Ob Thiel wohl die Metapher mit dem Kreisverkehr kapieren würde? Vermutlich nicht, aber er wollte auch nicht unbedingt direkt mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. 

„Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen? Es könnte einiges verändern“, wagte er den ersten Vorstoß.

„Seit du weg bist, hat sich alles verändert, Boerne.“

Gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, bremste er sich. Thiel hatte ihn einfach so geduzt. So was hatte er noch nie getan. Wollte er es vielleicht doch genauso gerne erfahren, wie er den Eindruck erweckte? Und was meinte er überhaupt mit seiner Aussage?

„Nun ja sicherlich. Alberich führt jetzt das Regiment und wahrscheinlich steht sie mir in nichts nach.“

Kopfschüttelnd griff Thiel nach seinem Bier und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Das zwar auch, aber davon red ich nicht. Ich red von mir. 

Kurz war er versucht nachzubohren, doch das erschien ihm nicht richtig. Er selbst wollte Thiel von seinen Gefühlen erzählen, aus freien Stücken und dabei sollte es nicht so klingen, als würde er nur etwas erwidern, was Thiel...

Boerne schluckte. Erst jetzt wagte er es eine grobe Vermutung zuzulassen. Konnte das wirklich bedeuten, dass Thiel ähnlich fühlte? Vielleicht sogar schon länger? Schon damals, bevor er gegangen war? 

„Kennst du das, wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass du auf der Stelle trittst? Du willst laufen und laufen und irgend was hält dich davon ab? Das is so, als hing dir eine tonnenschwere Last am Bein und du kommst einfach nicht mehr richtig voran, aber auch nicht zurück. Du greifst nach allem was so in der Nähe rumliegt, aber jeder Versuch den man unternimmt schlägt irgendwie fehl. Man hat das richtige Werkzeug in der Hand und ist zu blöd es zu bedienen“, sagte Thiel, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. 

Gerne hätte er in die Augen des Kommissars gesehen, darin gelesen und gehofft es richtig zu verstehen, doch den Gefallen tat er ihm nicht.

„Bei mir ist das eher mit einem Kreisel zu vergleichen. Der ganze Kreisverkehr ist eine riesige Baustelle, an jeder Ausfahrt ein Schild, welches besagt, man dürfe diese nicht nehmen. Man fährt immer und immer wieder im Kreis, aber einen Ausweg gibt es nicht. Rechtsverkehr ist angesagt und wenden darf man in einem Kreisverkehr ja sowieso nicht...“, erwiderte er nun und tatsächlich trafen sich ihre Blicke jetzt zum ersten Mal wieder.

„Klingt auch nicht besser, als bei mir.“

Lächelnd schüttelte Boerne den Kopf und stellte seine Bierflasche zurück auf den Tisch. 

„Aber in Ihrem Fall würde ich da drauf scheißen, noch ne Ehrenrunde drehen und die Ausfahrt nehmen, aus der ich gekommen bin.“

Boerne schluckte.

„Aber das ist verboten. Es könnte jeder Zeit Gegenverkehr kommen.“

Thiel zuckte die Schultern.

„Und wenn schon? Könnte ja auch gut gehen.“

„Und warum benutzt du das richtige Werkzeug, dass du in den Händen hältst nicht ordnungsgemäß?“

Nervosität machte sich in dem Rechtsmediziner breit.

„Weil ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist und Verletzungsgefahr besteht“, meinte Thiel beinahe tonlos und schaffte es kaum mehr den Blickkontakt zu halten.

„„Und wenn schon? Könnte ja auch gut gehen“, wiederholte Boerne Thiels Aussage und plötzlich erschien dem Professor alles so viel einfacher und klarer.

Thiel sprach genau vom selben Problem, nur dass er seine Gefühle hinter einer anderen Metapher versteckte.

Boerne musste lachen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine Midlifecrisis, wie Alberich sie betitelt hatte, im Grunde gar keine war. Liebeskummer. Er hatte einfach nur Liebeskummer und Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach Thiel und genau deswegen streckte er seine Hand nach dem anderen aus.

Kurz bevor er seine Hand erreichte, hielt er inne, da Thiel etwas merkwürdig drein blickte. Vermutlich ob des vollkommen unpassenden Lachens des Professors. 

Bevor Boerne den Grund seines Lachens hätte erklären können, strich Thiels Daumen scheu über seinen Handrücken.

„Und wenn wir es beide wagen? Ich nehme die Ausfahrt, aus welcher ich gekommen bin wir helfen dir gemeinsam aus den Fußfesseln?“

Boernes Stimme war mehr ein Flüstern.

„Glaubst du, dass du das kannst?“ 

Auch Thiels Stimme wurde rauer.

„Könnte es denn jemand anderes außer mir?“

Boernes Gesicht näherte sich langsam dem des anderen.

„Nein, nur du“, flüsterte Thiel und plötzlich berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen.

„Und wie kann ich das tun?“, fragte Boerne, betrachtete Thiels Lippen und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln war, wie der Kommissar sachte mit den Schultern zuckte und sein Mundwinkel nach oben schoss. 

„Vielleicht so?“, fragte er mutig und traute sich die letzten, wenigen Zentimeter zu überbrücken, bis ihre Lippen aufeinander lagen.

Ruhig, ohne jede Hektik und Aufregung gaben sie sich einem ersten Kuss hin und Thiels Hand legte sich warm an seine Wange.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte der Rechtsmediziner mit geschlossenen Augen und stupste seine Nase gegen Thiels.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Boerne“, entgegnete der Kommissar in warmen Tonfall.

Und da verstand Boerne so verdammt gut, was Thiel mit seiner Metapher gemeint hatte. Während der die tonnenschwere Last mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, fiel ihm, Boerne, eben diese gerade von den Schultern oder gar von seinem Herzen. 

** **** **

„Falls du dich nochmal in nem Kreisverkehr verfährst...“ begann Thiel und streichelte Boernes nackten Oberarm. „lässt du mich dann vorher noch einsteigen?“

Offensichtlich war Thiel eben doch der rettende Pannendienst gewesen. 

Lächelnd küsste der den Hauptkommissar und er wusste, dass ihm so etwas, ab heute, nie wieder würde passieren können.


End file.
